The Girl That I Fell In Love With
by yellowstar51
Summary: Zander decides to tell a story about the girl he fell in love with to Stevie...through a little game. ZEVIE! *Even though the title is in Zander's POV the story is in Stevie's POV.*


**Aloha, my sweethearts! Here's my little one-shot of Zevie to hopefully brighten your day! And if you have been following my multi-fic, Zevie: A Different Beginning (thanks so much if you are), my little ending note says that this would be uploaded yesterday. But as you can see, it is here today. Better late than never, right? (; Shall we begin? We shall.**

**And yes, I know that the title was in Zander's POV, but the story will be in Stevie's POV.**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

_[Stevie]_

"You know Robbins," My voice echoed through the empty cafeteria walls, "having me stay after school until everyone leaves isn't good for that pretty little face of yours."

"Did you just call me hot, Baskara?" Zander said through the intercom.

"No, when did I ever say the word hot?"

"You just did. 1-nothing Zander!" I ignored his little comment and asked, "So, what is the point of this game again?"

"The point of this game is that I'm going to tell you a story about my friend that I fell in love with, but you have to find the bits and pieces of the story throughout the school."

"Couldn't you have just called me and told me about this so-called love of your life?"

"What fun would that be? And, once you find the little index card of hope, on the bottom tells a hint of where to find the next little index card of hope."

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Don't worry, Stevie, there are only 8 cards."

"Ugh fine." I said as I dropped my bag and walked up to another table which held a little index card with Zander's handwriting.

**(A/N: **_Part of the Story_, Hint to find the next card**)**

_I have a friend named…Lulu. She was a pretty as a rose, and she loved music more than anything, probably more that anyone._

The lunch ladies' temple.

I walked up to the counter the lunch ladies always serve their gruesome lunch and saw another white index card.

_She could play almost any instrument you ask her to play. ALMOST any instrument._

Gravity 5's Table.

I jumped off of the counter and walked to our lunch table, only to find another index card on the floor.

_The way that she smiles; her smiles make my heart melt._

A really boring class period.

"This story is really cute, Zander." I said as I walked to Mr. March's room.

"I try." He replied, his voice booming through the halls.

Taped to the door was another index card, I ripped it off the door and read,

_I love how she doesn't care what people think of her. She's so down-to-earth._

The Perfs' sanctuary.

As I walked to the Perfs' bathroom, I found another card, but it was taped to the floor. So instead of ripping it off, I just lied down on the floor and read it from there.

_Lulu is probably the only person who can crack my shell, really get to know me._

Band Practice.

I ripped the card off of the floor and walked to the band room. When I got there, taped to Zander's stool, said,

_I love how classy she can be. Even her favorite flowers are classy; orchids._

Your locker.

"You know, Zander. My favorite flowers are orchids too, you know." I said, walking to my locker.

"I know it is." Zander said through the speakers. As I opened my locker, the second to last index card fell to my feet. I picked it up, and started to read.

_I've never seen anyone play the bass so gracefully._

"I really need to meet this chick, Zander." I said before realizing there was no hint to find the last index card. I flipped the card over only to find the last clue:

Turn Around.

I spun on my heels, only to find Zander, one hand behind his back and the other hand holding the last index card. I walked up to him, took the last index card, and read it out loud.

"_You are my Lulu, Stevie._"

I smiled as I looked up into Zander's eyes, and he revealed a bouquet of orchids behind his back. As he handed me the flowers he said, "Did you have fun playing my game?"

"Actually I did. It even reminded me of one of my friends. His name was…Max. He loved to play the ukulele, was as cute as a button, and was a bit too full of himself."

"And?" Zander asked, chuckling.

"And, today was the day he found out that his Lulu loved him back." I finished.

**Aww, that was a cute ending, don't you think? No joke, I actually like this story. I hope you liked it also, and I hope you didn't get a bit confused with all of my little highlighting and italicizing. Review, please! :D**


End file.
